Mad Moxxi
Mad Moxxi is the host of the Colosseum matches in The Underdome in the second DLC, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. Background Moxxi has been married at least three times to different husbands. Mr. Shank from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx was said to be her second. Her third husband was Marcus Kincaid. She was also involved, at least sexually, with Lucky Zaford according to Scooter, but there is no indication as to whether or not he was one of her husbands. She created The Underdome to keep herself occupied until she finds herself a new husband and later becomes a part of the storyline in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. She has at least two children, Scooter (her unseen daughter) and Scooter (her son named after her daughter). The Secret Armory of General Knoxx In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, she is part of the main mission line, and assigns missions from Moxxi's Red Light. As more is found out about her, she is revealed to be Scooter's mother. She offers a mission to deal with her second husband, Mr. Shank. Quotes Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Quotes *After a kill: **"And pop goes the weasel. I love it when things pop!" **"Another head goes boom!" **"Eeeeee! Gooooo! GOOOOOO! KILLING SPREE!!" **"Ha! Look at that, I think you tickled it." **"Let's see some more of that!" **"It's raining body parts! Who do you love!?" **"Ouch. I think that'll leave a mark." **"Wave after wave goes down. Kill them all. KILL THEM ALL!" **"I think I smell something cooking, everyone!" **"Oh! Oh my! I've never seen such a bloodbath. Heat it up!" **"Another baddy put to bed." *After a wave: **"Baby, baby, baby... You're doing so well. I can't stop now... Next wave!!!" **"Can you keep this pace up? I find few others can." **"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" **"Getting confident?" **"Having completed this wave does not make you gods gift to killing, let me tell you." **"I think I spilled something on my dress. Damnit! Oh, and yeah, nice wave, whatever, damn stain." **"In case you didn't notice, yeah, you just completed another wave." **"Life is a circle... feelin' like a hamster?" **"Nicely done, nice wave." **"Oh, just one... more... And then I'll let you rest." **"Okay, okay... clearly I'm going to have to ratchet up the challenge on you." **"The crowd is good tonight, huh? They love it when you finish off a wave, don't they." **"Waves are like... the atoms... and rounds... they're... the molecules... and I'm... well... nevermind nevermind, nice wave." **"Waves come and waves go... Let's see if you can get all the way through the round, that will impress me." **"Well that was too easy... I'll fix that." **"What do you want, a medal? It's just a wave for crying out loud." **"Wow, I like it... I like it... Keep it commin. You're tougher than I expected." **"Yeah, yeah, let's save the congratulations for when we've finished the round, shall we?" **"You get your rocks off by killing things. That just sick. Just sick. You know, I'm kinda sick myself." **"You... You've earned it." **"That's just a wave you've completed...I mean great job and all, but yeah... it's not a round or anything. Just sayin'." *After getting wiped out: **"And then there were none." **"Awww, where did my heroes go? Heeeroooes? Where aarrree you??? giggle Well what are we going to do now!?" **"I can't take this any longer! Good God... please.. Make it stop. This is pitiful" (incomplete; please fill in) **"Seriously... these people come here to see a show... not watch you lay on your back!" **"They all rolled over and they all fell off." **"Well isn't this great? Thanks for ruining our fun." **"YOU are supposed to be the heroes!? Please." *After a Round: **"Man, I'm getting impressed! Maybe you could go another whole round for me, hmm?" **"Okay! Fine, you win this round, fine! What do you want, a pony?" **"Oh my god... You're going to make me so rich if you keep on like this!" *Announcing the Arena: **"Today's match will be in ... HELL-BURBIA" **"Today's match will be in ... THE ANGELIC RUINS" **"Today's match will be in ... THE GULLY" *Before a Round: **"Are you ready for this? I don't think you're ready for this... ARE YOU READY?" **"Did I promise you a show or didn't I!? Who loves you and who do you love!" **"Everyone raise the roof!" **"Get your ass in gear. NEW ROUND!" **"How's everyone doin' tonight?" **"I can't wait to see how you handle this round!" **"Know what I could use right now? A new round! Enjoy!" **"Let me hear you roar! ROAR FOR ME PANDORA!!" **"Oooohhh!!! This is so exciting! Another round!" **"Who loves you and who do you love?" **"Who takes care of you? Who gives you what you want!?" *Before a Wave: **"You may think it hurts now... Wait for THIS!" (Announcing a Starter Wave.) **"Your baby blues may work on me, but will they work on THIS?" (Announcing a Starter Wave.) **"You ready to get your violence on!? Try this!" (Announcing a Starter Wave.) **"Bang! Guess what round it is? GUN WAVE!" **"Pew pew pew! It's Gun Wave time!" **"Don't let this flood of flesh overcome you, the HORDE WAVE!" **"The HORDE WAVE has come to eat you! Om nom nom nom! **"There's so many of them... what are you going to do against the HORDE WAVE?" **"Oh snap! Is it? Could it be?... The BADASS WAVE!" **"You may think you're shit hot, but you haven't seen the BADASS WAVE yet!" **"Here come the BADASSES!" *Announcing a boss: **"Let's meet our next boss, all the way from the dig site, it's Baroooooooon Flynt!!" **"He'll give you a haircut from a thousand yards away... Please welcome, (incomplete- announcing Reaver)" **"Remember our next boss gang? Please show your appreciation for, Booooone Heaaaad!" **"You can't keep this one down! Let's welcome, his royal highness, King Wee (incomplete- announcing King Wee Wee)" **"This guy's weapon is insane... You'd better be quick on your feet! Here he is! Masterrrr McCloooooud!" **"Don't show any mercy to our next boss! Misterrrrrrr 9 Toes!!" **"Can you dodge a revolver? You'd better! Let's welcome, One... Eyed... (incomplete- announcing One-Eyed Jack)" **"What's that? You want a hammer fight? Dodge this hammer! The mighty Sledggggeee!" **"Let's see if you can tell which is which! This one is Taylorrrr Koooobb!" **"You'd think they were twins! Here they are Hanz and Franz! *Character specific: **"Mordecai is in trouble!" **"Huh!? Mordecai, you sure are scary down there." **"Mordecai is in the zone." **"Mordecai is intense! I wouldn't want to be in the ring with him." **"Mordecai is on a roll!" **"Mordecai knows what he's up to." **"Mordecai is down, but is he out?" **"Look at that little Lilith go, beatin' all them boys down." **"Keep your eyes on Lilith, she's on a roll." **"Lilith is beating them down! No one can stand in her way!" **"Looks like that sweet ass isn't helping you now Lilith." **"Look at that little Lilith, Mmm Mmm Mmmmm." **"Lilith is looking absolutely delicious down there. Mmmm..." **"Lilith is daaanngerous." **"All eyes are on you, Lilith." **"Lilith is getting picked on, I say." **"All eyes are on you Lilith, unless they're on me." (All players except Lilith are in penalty box) **"There's nothing you can't handle, is there Roland?" **"Roland, Roland, he's our man!" **"Rack'em up, knock'em down, Roland!" (After a kill.) **"Nothing's too tough for you, is it Roland?" (Successfully completing a wave.) **"Roland's down, can anybody help him?!" **"Roland will not be stopped until all the bad guys are spillin' their loot!" (After a kill.) **"Roland, you hurt love?" **"Brick smashes 'em good. Smash, smash, smash." **"Beat 'em down, Brick!" **"Brick's looking tough out there!" **"Brick's taken a knee!" **"Are you okay, Brick?" *Challenge specific: **"Aim for the center mass, I've just made head shots count for nuthin'!" **"Bad guys are quiiiite a bit more lethal now. Enjoy!" (Kick Ass Challenge.) **"Better aim for the head! Shooting the enemy anywhere else is just a waste of ammo!" (Head Shot Challenge.) **"Better dust off that rocket launcher, it's time for the Rocket Launcher Challenge! Your rocket launcher will work great, everything else.. well... might as well not bother." **"Better kill 'em quick, the bad guys health will be regenerating!" (Regeneration Challenge.) **"Come, my personal little roadrunners! Let me see those cute little feet raise some dust!" **"Enjoy getting shot? You'd better. Now the enemies will have more ammo!" (Loaded Challenge.) **"Get your boomsticks ready, it's time for the Shotgun Challenge! Your shotgun will work great, everything else... well... might as well not bother." **"Get your sidearms ready, it's time for the Pistol Challenge! Your pistol will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Haha, oooh this is fun. With Dodgeball, the enemies will be hard to pin down! They'll be dodging like mad." **"Hmm... Oh, I guess I could always just make the bad guys have stronger shields, no?" (Ironhide Challenge.) **"It's time for the Combat Rifle Challenge! Your combat rifle will work great, everything else... Eh, not worth wasting the ammo." **"It's time for the SMG Challenge! Your SMG will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Oh, my favorite. You're naked! That means nooo shields at all. Lovely." (Naked Challenge.) **"Polish those scopes, it's time for the Sniper Rifle Challenge! Your sniper rifle will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Shields are tough, huh? I bet this will make em tougher! The bad guys with shields will have 'em regenerate quick like a bunny!" (Overclocked Challenge.) **"This is too easy! Let's beef up the baddies, shall we?" (Beef Cake Challenge.) **"This one is bizarre. Your damage will increase and your accuracy will decrease. Better get close to make it count." (Close Combat Challenge.) **"You'd better have a good shield, because with Dead Aim, those bad guys will have a tough time missing!" **"You got an elemental weapon? Now's the time to use it. Elemental Challenge!!!" **"You'll be on cloud nine after I'm done with you! Rise to new heights!" (Get Some Air Challenge.) **"Your life is running out, time is running out. Want some health back? Kill a bad guy for me and I'll see what I can do.!" (Vampire Challenge.) The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Quotes *"What can I do you for? Wait... I'm not that kind of girl... Wait... Yes I am..." *"You need somethin' sweetie?" *"Nice of you to drop in on lil' ole me." *"Well hello there." *"You look like you could use a drink." *"You need me again, sweet lips?" *"If you need any of my services, you know where to find me." *"Now he's turned it into his personal male stabbing machine. He he, that's what she said! High-Five!... Nobody?" Missions T-Bone Junction missions Main * Prison Break: Road Warrior * Prison Break: Over the Wall * Prison Break: Try Not to Get Shanked Side * Thrown for a Loop * Stain Removal Trivia *She is voiced by Brina Palencia. *"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" is a reference to the movie The Running Man. Damon Killian is the host of a game show where criminals battle against gladiators in an arena and he constantly says that line to the audience throughout the movie. *"SWF Looking 4 STR" means "S'ingle '''W'hite 'F'emale looking '''for 'S'hort 'T'erm 'R'elationship". *The card in her hat is the Queen of Hearts. *The word moxie means "vigor" or "courage and aggressiveness." The word was coined by an advertising campaign associating those qualities with the Moxie brand soft drink, which was one of the first mass-produced soft drinks and can still be found in parts of New England. *She is implied to be bisexual at least once. *When a player brings their cross hairs onto Moxxi inside the arena she appears as level "00", and has "NONE" where her name should be. *Mad Moxxi may be a reference to Mad Max of the "Mad Max" series of movies. *"And Then There Were None" is the title (actually, a re-title) of a book by Agatha Christie, referring to the last line of a nursery rhyme in which ten people die one by one. *From clues in the game and trailer, Lucky Zaford was her first husband, her second was Mr. Shank (who is killed in the "Secret Armory" DLC), and her third was Marcus Kincaid. *Moxxi's appearance draws inspiration from characters in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The top hat with a card in it is symbolic of the "Mad Hatter" character, while the card itself, her preference for red clothing, the tattoo on her left breast, and her sadism all invoke images of the "Queen of Hearts" character. *The gun holster on her left side has the name "Rubi" on it, possibly implying her gun's name is Rubi. *On one of the shelves in Moxxi's Red Light there is a funny yellow hat. Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Category:NPCs